


Lessons In Homicide

by retrogve



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogve/pseuds/retrogve
Summary: Being Handsome Jack's boyfriend is absolutely amazing- well, when he's not killing people. A (small, soon to be) collection of super tiny drabbles of Jack being- uh- Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

"What did you expect sweetheart?" Jack innocently exclaims, wolfish eyes betraying him.

He holds his hands in front of him, crimson rivulets now flowing down his wrists. The red is staining the white rolled sleeves.

Rhys knows very well that's not Jack's blood.

The CEO licks his lips as his innocent expression transmutes into one of pure joy.

He whispers softly, caressing the younger man's cheek,  "It's called murder, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rhys, baby, would you mind helping me with a little something?" Jack asks, lower lip protruding slightly as he sweetens his request with a saccharine "Pleaaaase?"

Rhys raises his brow, expelling air as he straightens up from behind his overwhelming pile of papers and plops down on the CEO's lap.

"Ah- there you are kitten." Jack smirks, carefully watching his boyfriend's tired expression.

"Help me-" Jack rifles through the mess of documents on his desk, "get rid of some trash."

He uncovers a small yellow switch, smiling at Rhys' now perplexed expression.

Jack guides Rhys' finger over the button and gently nudges the switch down. There's a muted whoosh and sheets of paper fly from the airlock vent and float past Jack's office window.

"Mm- see you this evening" he murmurs, planting a kiss on the younger man's forehead, leaving Rhys alone to watch the papers float past Elpis.

Rhys begins to turn, still confused, but something catches his eye.

Amidst the white crumpled papers, a man's body floats past. Suspended for eternity in the cold vaccum of space.


End file.
